


100 ways to show my love for you

by 365paperdolls



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365paperdolls/pseuds/365paperdolls
Summary: Collection of true drabbles for the aosficnet2's challenge, all exactly 100 words. Mostly Huntingbird and platonic relationship's between them and other members of the team.





	1. Table of contents

**Author's Note:**

> The specific relationship focused on and content warnings for individual pics will be in the notes at the beginning of each chapter.

Table of contents:

1\. Table of contents

2\. I want to protect you- Bobbi/Hunter

3\. I came to say goodbye- May & Hunter

4\. Of course I remembered- Daisy & Bobbi

5\. Give me a chance- Bobbi/ Hunter

6\. It’s lonely here without you- Bobbi & Mack

7\. I don’t love you anymore- Hunter & Daisy & Mack

8\. Stop being so cute- Bobbi/ Hunter

9\. You’d be a great dad- May & Hunter

10\. Are you jealous?- Bobbi & Mack

11\. You’d be a great mum- Bobbi/ Hunter

12\. I don’t deserve to be loved- May & Hunter

13\. You’re teasing me again- Mack & Hunter

14\. I need a hug- Bobbi/ Hunter

15\. Leave me alone- Hunter

16\. Will you marry me?- Elena & Bobbi/ Hunter

17\. This is why I fell in love with you- Bobbi/ Hunter

18\. Please don’t hurt me like this- May & Bobbi/ Hunter

19\. I can’t believe you!- Bobbi & Mack

20\. Don’t leave me- Bobbi/Hunter

21\. Is that my shirt?- Mack & Bobbi/ Hunter

22\. I’m pregnant- Bobbi & Mack

23\. What’s the matter?- Bobbi/ Hunter

24\. Why do you hate me?- Daisy & Hunter & May

25\. I never meant to hurt you- Bobbi & Mack about Bobbi/ Hunter

26\. I want to take care of you- Bobbi/ Hunter

27\. I wish we could stay like this forever- Bobbi/ Hunter

28\. I hate you- May & Hunter

29\. I’ve liked you for a while now- Bobbi/ Hunter


	2. I want to protect you- Bobbi/ Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter wants to protect Bobbi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: hospital, unclear fate of a character, set during 2x22.

"I want to protect you." He whispered into her ear. 

The machines which were keeping her alive beeped back in reply. He wanted her so badly to wake up and quip that she doesn't need protecting. She continues to lay motionless on the hospital bed. This was the one time she needed protecting but it also was one of the few times he was not able to protect her. The doctors couldn't even protect her, Jemma said they had done all they could and the next 24 hours would determine if she survives. 

Only the universe could protect her now.


	3. I came to say goodbye- May & Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter goes to say goodbye to Coulson and runs into May.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: Allusions to a character dying soon and another character saying goodbye to them for the last time.

"Why are you here?"

She doesn't meet his eyes. 

She knows exactly why he's here but she's reluctant to say it. He's apparently reluctant to say it too.

"I came to say goodbye if..."

"He's on the beach about a two minute walk that way."

She wants to ask him what he's been doing for the past two years, how he found Fitz and why Bobbi isn't with him. Instead she simply nods in the direction of the beach and watches as he goes to say his goodbye to Coulson, knowing that he wouldn't return to speak to her afterwards.


	4. Of course I remembered- Daisy & Bobbi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy offers Bobbi a drink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: pregnancy and allusions to alcohol

"Do you want a drink?"

"Daisy you know I can't drink right now."

Daisy rolled her eyes playfully. "Not that kind of drink." She produces two cans of soda.

Bobbi's eyes light up.

"Cactus Cooler? You remembered!"

"Of course I remembered. I buy some whenever I'm in California just in case I saw you again. Although, I don't think you should be getting your baby accustomed to this stuff, it's disgusting."

"Then why are you drinking one as well?"

"Because I thought they might have improved the recipe in two years!"

“A lot has changed, cactus cooler hasn’t.”

They laugh.


	5. Give me a chance- Bobbi/Hunter

“ You have to give me a chance.” Hunter begs.

“ You haven’t proved to me that you deserve it.” Bobbi retorted.

“I’m better than Mack!”

“That’s debatable.” 

“Please don’t drag me into this.”

“She chose you over me so unfortunately you are already a part of this.”

“ Hunter stop making a scene, this is ridiculous.” 

“I’m the one whose being ridiculous?”

“Yes.”

“You’re the one who decided to tell me you no longer want to be partners in front of everyone.”

“When else did I have a chance to do it?”

“I’m not sure.”

“It’s only a game.”


	6. It’s lonely here without you- Bobbi & Mack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set between seasons 5 and 6. I haven’t watched the 6th season yet so I apologise for any contradictions. Mentions Mackelena’s breakup.

There are people everywhere but he’s got no one to confide in. Daisy, Jemma and Fitz are in space, May is with Coulson and Yoyo... well he pushed her away and he’s still trying to convince himself that he made the right decision in doing so. 

There is one person he could in theory call. He’d love to get her advice on what he’s doing. But Coulson told him that he couldn’t contact her yet because in doing so he’d put the three of them in danger.

“I miss you Barbara, stay safe and don’t die out there.” He whispered.


	8. I don’t love you anymore- Daisy & Hunter & Mack

“ I don’t love you anymore!” The girl screams in her father’s face, before storming out. 

“I still love you.” Hunter mumbles.

“What happened?” Asked Daisy who had been walking past with Mack when the exchange took place.

“She wanted to play with Bobbi’s spare staves and I wouldn’t let her.”

“You were responsible?” Mack says surprised.

“Don’t act so shocked.”

“Wait here.” Daisy says mischievously.

She returns carrying cotton wool and masking tape.

“Are you sure these will be safer?” Mack says as he inspects the final product.

“I love you again.” Amy says as she takes the staves.


	9. Stop being so cute- Bobbi/ Hunter

“Stop being so cute, it’s making it hard to resist you.” She whispers to the adorable puppy. The dog whimpered in reply.

“Please Bob, we could use it for protection.”

“He’s nine inches tall!”

“Small dogs can be aggressive.”

“They can be but we don’t have time to train it, not to mention we change cities every couple of days it’s-“

“I get it Bob. But once this is all over can we get a dog?”

Now he’s giving her puppy dog eyes that rival dogs.

“Sure.”

This makes the dog get really excited.

“Not today but someday soon hopefully.”


	10. You’d be a great dad- May & Hunter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: Mentions of two characters being dusted including one who is a child.
> 
> Also spoilers for Infinity War.

“ You’d be a great dad.” Daisy says as a joke as they evacuate a group of kids to safety. He fakes a laugh and makes a joke about how they aren’t at their destination yet so he could still lose a couple. He doesn’t show his sadness. She doesn’t know so he doesn’t blame her.

“Are you ok?” May asks him sincerely later. He knows she can sense something is wrong so he doesn’t bother hiding the truth.

“Bob and I had a daughter. She got dusted too.” 

“You will be a great dad when we get them both back.”


	11. Are you jealous- Mack & Bobbi

Are you jealous of them?” Mack asks her.

“Are you asking me if I’m jealous that my husband is friends with your girlfriend?”

“Yep.”

“No, on the contrary I’m happy he had a friend so he didn’t annoy you the whole time.”

“He was still a little annoying.” He chuckles.

“I’d be worried if he wasn’t... Hunter says she’s lovely.” She changes the subject.

“She’s amazing, I’m really lucky.” Mack says with admiration.

“I’m really happy for you Mack.”

“Thank you Barbara. Now tell me, when did you and Hunter get married again?”

“Um, I might go meet Elena now.”


	12. You’d be a great mum- Bobbi/ Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: pregnancy

She’s tucking Robin in to bed because Polly is sick when he creeps in.

“You’d be a great mum.” He whispers as to not disturb the sleeping child.

On the word mum, her hands protectively touch her still flat stomach.

Bobbi suspects that Robin isn’t actually asleep but also suspects that the girl knew she was pregnant before she did.

It’s still surreal to her that in less than a year her and Hunter are going to have their own child.

It isn’t to Robin who is pretending to be asleep. She’s eagerly awaiting the arrival of her future best friend.


	13. I don’t deserve to be loved- Hunter & May

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: drunk character

“I don’t deserve to be loved, not after everything I’ve done.” He mutters

She can’t believe she’s about to reassure him, especially since he’s drunk and probably won’t remember this in the morning.

“There’s a woman who believes so much that that isn’t true that by next week she will have married you twice.”

“Three times.” He corrects. “Vegas.”

She doesn’t want to know the details.

“Still doesn’t change the fact she loves you.”

“She shouldn’t.” 

“Listen, I might find you annoying but you are not a bad person and I believe that you deserve her love.” May reassures him.


	15. You’re teasing me again- Mack & Hunter

“Stop dad you’re teasing me again!”

“Am I now?”

“Uncle Mack, dad won’t stop teasing me!” 

“Have you tried teasing him back?”

“You’re such a scaredy cat for being afraid of May.”

“Woah, Iz, I didn’t say to sledge him.”

“But it’s true.” Isabel says innocently.

“Well she’s definitely your daughter Hunter.” 

“Yeah thanks for that mate.”

“Daddy why are you so afraid of May?” 

“Yeah Hunter why are you so afraid of May?” Mack teases.

Hunter opens his mouth but doesn’t speak.

“Did someone say my name?” May asks as she enters the room.

“Well daddy?” Isabel asks expectantly.


	16. I need a hug- Bobbi/ Hunter

“I need a hug.”

They hadn’t seen each other for weeks. Had no contact since she stormed out. She’s covered in bruises but a part from that she doesn’t seem physically wounded.

He pulls her in for a hug without asking any of the dozens of questions he had. She was safe in his arms and that’s what mattered.

“I’m sorry I didn’t call.” She whispers against his neck.

“It’s ok.” 

He doesn’t want to fight.

“How have you been?” It’s so normal sounding, like she had simply been on a holiday. 

“I’m- good now that you’re here.” Hunter replies.


	18. Leave me alone- Hunter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: unknown fate of a character

“Leave me alone!” He yells at some SHIELD agents that he’s never spoken to before. He suspects that Simmons probably sent them to check up on him after they kicked him out of the med bay so that they could perform another surgery on her.

Normally he’d humour her by telling them bizarre stories they wouldn’t believe ( but are actually true) but he was too exhausted. 

The woman he loved and had actively avoided for a month could die at any moment without him having a chance to say goodbye. 

He doesn’t know if she will survive but she must.


	19. Will you marry me?- Elena & Bobbi/ Hunter

“Will you marry me, Elena Rodriguez? Solely for the purpose of this mission.”

“As long as your wife is ok with it.”

“Oh we aren’t married.” Bobbi replied casually.

“You got divorced again?” 

“Never got married again. We are technically engaged.We tried but there were ninjas and we haven’t really got around to trying again since.” Hunter explains.

“We will eventually, when there’s a break between world destroying threats.” 

‘That could take forever.’ Elena thinks. Then she gets an idea.

“Lance Hunter, I will not marry you for the sake of this mission but I know someone who might.”


	20. This is why I fell in love with you- Bobbi/ Hunter

“This is why I fell in love with you.” Hunter remarks as Bobbi unties him.

“Now isn’t the time Hunter, we have to go.”

He frowns. “I thought it was cute.”

She rolls her eyes.

“Thank you. I also love you and your inappropriately timed comments. I also would love for us to both be alive tonight, so I’d appreciate it if we could get out of here now.”

“Of course, just one more thing first.”

“What is it?” She asks, clearly annoyed.

He placed a quick kiss on her forehead. 

She rolls her eyes again and kisses him back.


	21. Please don’t hurt me like this- May & Bobbi/ Hunter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: pregnancy

“Please don’t hurt me like this. He puts up his hands in defence.

“What’s ‘this’ Hunter?” May asks amused.

“Whatever way you two are planning to hurt me as a training exercise.”

“We aren’t the ones training, our rookies are.” Bobbi explains.

“That’s slightly better, but why me?”

“They refuse to fight May and my knee’s been playing up recently.”

“I’ll do it... to help out.” 

May eyes them suspiciously. 

“Be ready in ten.”

She leaves.

“Thank you, I’m sorry to put you on the spot like that.”

“ It’s better to be me that faces them than our unborn child.”


	22. I can’t believe you!- Bobbi & Mack

“I can’t believe you!” Bobbi teases. “In the time I have been gone you have managed to get a girlfriend, go to space, go to the future, become the director of SHIELD and save the world multiple times.”

“Well what about you Barbara? You managed to also save the world multiple times, got married a couple of times and had an adorable baby.”

“ We tried to get married once and then got married once but you’re right. It’s amazing how much we achieved in such a short period of time.”

“Yeah, it’s incredible. I wonder what we will do next?”


	23. Don’t leave me- Bobbi/ Hunter

“Don’t leave me...” she says in a raspy voice.

“I don’t want to Bob, but Simmons says I have to.”

“Since when did you follow the rules?”

“Since she says it will help you sleep better because my rustling in this chair is disrupting you. I’ll be back first thing tomorrow morning...”

“You know what would help me sleep better.” She pats the bed beside her.

“No, there isn’t room.”

“Please?” She attempts to shuffle over despite her knee brace.

Jemma goes into the med bay at 3am to check on Bobbi. She finds them cuddled together and sleeping peacefully.


	24. Is that my shirt?- Mack & Bobbi/ Hunter

“Bob I’m sure he’s wearing my shirt!” 

“Quiet, I’m trying to listen to what he’s saying.”

She turns up the TV to get the point across but he doesn’t let it go.

“That’s definitely my shirt, how is he fitting into it?”

“Perhaps, it’s just a shirt that looks like yours. I’d really like to hear what he’s saying.”

But it’s too late, Mack has been replaced by the weatherman.

She sighs. 

The phone rings.

“Did you see my speech?” 

“I did but didn’t get a chance to hear it because-“

“Hi Mack can I please have my shirt back?”


	25. I’m pregnant- Mack & Bobbi

“Please come back.” He begged over the phone.

“I’m sorry Mack but we can’t.”

“ I’ve cleared your names and got rid of your marks and yes I know we should’ve done it sooner but-“

“Mack, I’m pregnant.”

“Oh.”

“I was hoping to tell you in person. Hunter and I are really happy.”

“Congratulations, I’m really happy for you both.”

“It’s still early enough that I can still fly so if you’re not too busy we can come visit.”

“Of course, come whenever. You can bring Hunter too I suppose.”

She laughs.

“It was nice to talk to you again Mack.”


	26. What’s the matter?- Bobbi/ Hunter

“What’s the matter?” He asks softly.

Bobbi thought she’d been hiding her emotions well but she should’ve known that he knows her well enough to see through her facade.

“I miss them. I mean I always miss them but for some reason today I really miss them.” She explains.

He kisses her on her forehead before pulling her in for a hug.

He doesn’t want to give her false promises that they’ll see them again soon when they both knew that probably won’t be the case. Instead he holds her tightly while wiping away her tears and stroking her hair.


	27. Why do you hate me?- Daisy & Hunter & May

“Daisy, this is ridiculous. We already know why, no reason to ask and make it worst.”

“It’s been 10 years and you are way less annoying now and she’s forgiven you for the Andrew thing so it makes no sense.” Daisy explains.

“If you’re so curious why don’t you ask her?”

“Because unlike you, she likes me and I don’t want that to change.”

“What do I get out of this?”

“I won’t hate you in the future.”

“Fine.”

He approaches May while she is doing Tai Chi.

“Why do you hate me?” He blurts out.

“I don’t.” She’s confused.


	28. I never meant to hurt you- Bobbi & Mack ( about Bobbi/ Hunter)

“I never meant to hurt you. I didn’t want to lie to you, to push you away. I just wanted us to be together and to serve my cause. I didn’t want you anywhere near that world but I don’t want to fight against you.”

“When are you going to tell him this?” 

“I’m not. We don’t know where he is and he wouldn’t believe me anyway.”

“Do you believe it?”

“Yes.” She replies without skipping a beat.

“So really it’s a speech for you not for him.” 

“And for you to make it clear I will not fight him.”


	29. I want to take care of you- Bobbi/ Hunter

“You don’t have to stay.” 

“Would you like me to leave?”

‘No but I don’t want you to feel like you have to stay.’ She thinks.

He gets up to leave.

“Wait- I’m not kicking you out but-“

Normally he’d quip about her indecisiveness but she’s still recovering from her third surgery this week and he still doesn’t know where they stand.

“ I want to stay and take care of you, not out of guilt or pity but because I want to. But only if you want me to.”

“Skye is on a mission so you will do.”

She joked.


	30. I wish we could stay like this forever- Bobbi/ Hunter

“I wish we could stay like this forever.” Hunter mused as they lay on the beach.

“Unfortunately I don’t think our tails will let us stay when they catch up to us.” Bobbi replies in between sips of her cocktail.

“I think they’d like it here, maybe they would let us stay.”

“This is our honeymoon Hunter, paradise can’t last forever.” 

“Speaking of which, where are we going for our next honeymoon?” 

“Do we need a second honeymoon?” 

“We needed 2.5 weddings.”

“We had 2.5 weddings.”

“So we can have 2.5 honeymoons?” Hunter asked hopefully.

“I guess.”


	31. I hate you- May & Hunter

“I picked you because I hate you and I wouldn’t subject anyone I liked to this much inventory.” May explained.

“But you’re doing it as well.”

“I like inventory but I know others including you hate it.” 

“And you hate me.”

“Correct.”

“Yet you’re willing to spend hours with me doing inventory.”

“What’s your point Hunter?”

“I don’t think you actually hate me.”

She begins to unpack the boxes.

“Are you going to help?”

“Not until you admit that you don’t actually hate me.”

“How does Bobbi put up with you?”

“I have no idea.”

She ends up unpacking alone.


	32. I’ve liked you for a while now- Bobbi/ Hunter

“Wait you like me?” 

She rolls her eyes.

“Believe it or not I’ve liked you for a while now.”

Twenty five years to be exact. In that time they had two marriages, two attempts at a second wedding, two SHIELDs, two kids and two years on the run. Luckily only disavowed once and one divorce ( and it didn’t look like either would be happening again anytime soon). 

Their life together was a mixture of highs and lows, sometimes occurring simultaneously ( like ninjas at their first attempt of their second wedding). But given the chance, they wouldn’t change any of it.


End file.
